


First

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Het, Unprotected Sex, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: him just laying there all inviting and sleepy-eyed….
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	First

**Author's Note:**

> er... reworking a little thing i wrote. pretty ambiguous, only uses a name in one place. idk?
> 
> there is unprotected sex so if that bothers you, please stop now.
> 
> please practice safe sex in the real world kids.

him just laying there all inviting and sleepy-eyed….

wouldn’t it be so nice to crawl into bed beside him? snuggle against his side and bury your face against his shoulder, and he’d smell so nice, freshly showered, skin all soft and warm…

you’d press little kisses against his shoulder, up to his neck, the pair of moles on his throat moving as he swallows hard, your hand sliding over his chest as you drape an arm over him. you can’t help but drag a teasing fingertip over his nipple, hard because the cool air of the bedroom hits his shower warm skin like a shock. he turns to look at you, eyes gone incredibly dark, blinking slowly, lips parted just enough that you can see the edges of his teeth behind them. you bite your own lip, watching him as you keep touching him there. his eyes flicker down and back up just as quickly before he cranes his neck, leaning in, his mouth meeting yours as he brings his arm up around your back, fingers tangling in your hair.

your hands slide over him, feeling the firmness of muscle under the baby softness of his skin. your lips are just brushing, enough to send tingles through every nerve in your body. you can feel his breathing speed up, his breath fanning against your cheeks. you break first, pressing your mouth more firmly against his. you can’t help but grin at the way his jaw falls slack, a moan slipping from his tongue to yours as you flick the tip of your tongue against the plush curve of his bottom lip before sucking it between your teeth, pulling slightly until he whines. you slide your hands up his chest, over the broadness of his shoulders, pushing your fingers into his damp hair, pulling him closer, sealing your lips together as you roll to your back, pulling him with you.

he’s so warm, so solid and heavy against you as your part your legs, his slim hips fitting perfectly between your thighs. he braces an arm against the mattress, his other hand sliding down, hand skimming your breast, your side, all the way down to your hip, before his fingers curl around the back of your thigh, pulling you to a better position. there’s a tremor that shakes his body, a shocked gasp from both of you from the heat and friction between your hips. you know he has to feel the drag of your nipples against his chest even through the t-shirt you’re wearing, and he doesn't disappoint, his hand working it’s way back up, shirt catching on his wrist. you squirm, wringing another sound from his mouth, hooking an ankle over the back of his thigh. his hand is so hot against your skin, as he gropes soft flesh, nipple hard against his palm. he’s almost too rough, still not quite experienced enough yet, but it's okay. it's okay because you’re raking your nails down his back, fingers digging into the line of muscle along his spine as his mouth skates over your jaw, teeth catching your ear lobe.

he moans, the sound almost shrill, when your hands slide past his waist, down into his sweatpants, grabbing handfuls of his ass and hauling him down against you. “please,” you pant against his cheek, “please” because it’s all you can say right now with the way you’re pressed together.

it’s rather awkward, working his sweats down and he hisses as the waistband catches on his dick. you take a moment to admire him, the flat expanse of his belly dipping in with every hard breath he takes, the twitch of his cock against the cooler air. he groans loudly, eyes squeezing shut as you wrap a hand around him, testing the girth against your palm. your mouth nearly waters as you watch the flex of his hips, him pushing his cock through the ring of your fingers.

“hyuck,” you say softly, reaching down with your other hand, pushing your panties to the side. his eyes go wide.

this isn’t how you expected it, not the first time, but it’s perfect and spontaneous. and the sound that bursts from him as you push your hips down at the same time you guide the tip of him inside is amazing. it’s been too long since you did this. long before he came along. you’re wincing from the stretch, but it’s so _good_ , the feeling of giving yourself to him, watching the look of wide-eyed wonder on his face as you pull him in by his hips. it’s a long moment of stillness. the both of you watching each other. he whimpers, shifting a bit before he pulls back slowly. your mouth drops open and you nod.

you know this won’t be long, not with the way he snaps his hips forward, the way he cries out as you clutch at his shoulders. you’re right, but not only for him, yourself too. the feeling builds so fast, taking you by surprise, and you reach down, just needing that little extra. “sorry, noona, sorry, i—”

“shhh, it’s okay, it’s fine” you pant against his cheek, kissing him frantically, your free hand clutching at his shoulders, his hips moving erratically until he pushes deep, his whole body tightening and he drops his head, burying his face into your neck, sobbing out his pleasure. the sounds, the feel, the slow hard roll of his hips. it’s all perfect, and it’s all it takes to send you over, crying out his name as you shudder under him.


End file.
